


little taste of heaven

by slightalbus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Making Out, Rare Pair, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightalbus/pseuds/slightalbus
Summary: “Kiss me,” she breaths and nudges her nose against his, “if you like me, kiss me,”





	little taste of heaven

The bass thumps through the walls as she stumbles outside. Polly clutches the arm of a bench to narrowly avoid tripping over and sits down, the world still spinning and blurry all at once.

She pulls her higher than sensible heels off and rubs her aching feet, groaning, as the cool night air soothes her flushed skin.

It’s surprisingly dead out here, given the reputation this particular area has regarding parties and horny teenagers, but Polly isn’t complaining. In actual fact, it’s nice to have some time alone with her spiraling thoughts. She’s been on edge ever since she came downstairs to find Yann in smart black pants and a crisp white button up shirt, his hair a mess but falling across his forehead in that way it does that drives her mad. The first few buttons undone, leaving his neck and collarbones on display so tantalizingly that she gulps thinking about it even now, hours later.

It’s getting out of hand, this Yann thing of hers, and she’s starting to think that it’s always going to be a problem, the way her heart flutters and her stomach flips whenever he gets too near. He’s almost always too near these days.

There’s a few footsteps echoing and then suddenly there he is, looking all concerned. It’s a struggle not to roll her eyes.

“Of course you’re here,” she mutters.

“What?” Yann asks, his hands in his pockets. He looks so good and what’s worse is that Polly knows he has no idea how he’s affecting her.

“Nothing,”

“What are you doing outside?” he asks, coming to sit beside her, his worried puppy dog eyes peering at her. She hates that she’s so touched by him coming to find her. He’s always doing thoughtful things like this, and she always melts. It’s yet another weakness to add to her long list, but right now she can’t find it in herself to be angry.

“Getting some air,” she says and then gestures downwards, “and giving my feet a break from this hell,”

He chuckles lightly, and Polly loses control for just enough time to lay her head on his shoulder. It’s a bit boney, given his lanky figure, but its home. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply, inhaling the cologne she knows his mum bought him last Christmas.

“I’ll never understand high heels,” he says and wraps his arm around her, rubbing her bare shoulder to keep her warm.

She hums and cuddles closer. She knows she shouldn’t but what the hell, she’s done denying herself for the night.

“Where’s Karl?” she asks, fighting to keep from drifting off.

“Where do you think?”

“Rose?” she asks. She doesn’t need to.

“Obviously,”

“Does he realize she’s gay?”

“She’s gay?” Yann asks, turning and dislodging her.

“Obviously,” she echoes.

“Huh…did she tell you that?”

“No,” Polly scoffs, “but she didn’t need to,” she pauses, “you know, for someone who cares as much about people as you do, you’re really not very observant,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he frowns.

Polly reaches up to smooth the crease in his brows with the pads of her thumbs. Yann’s blue grey eyes gazing at her softly as her hands come to rest on either side of his face. If it weren’t for the erratic thrumming of her heart she’d think that time had stopped. Even so, the whole world seems to be moving in slow motion as she takes a breath and leans in.

Yann backs out of her grasp.

“How much have you had to drink?” he asks.

“No more than usual,” Polly says, her face burning.

“So too much, then,”

She wobbles to her feet, her stomach twisting uncomfortably with shame, but Yann grabs her arm.

“I see how you look at me,” she bites, but there’s a desperate edge to it, “I see how you stare,”

And she does. His eyes lingering too long on her breasts, or the curve of her hips. When she comes down in her pajamas and she’ll catch his eyes on her legs, unaware that she can see him out of the corner of her eye, how he’ll wet his lips with his tongue and then struggle to drag his eyes away.

“You’re wasted,” he says.

“So are you,” she counters, sitting back down, “are you scared?”

“Why should I be?”

She takes his delicate hand in her own, caressing it.

“I don’t know,” she says, and slings her legs over his.

She places his hand on her inner thigh over her red dress. Sees how it twitches, his fingers flexing. She looks up and see his eyes fixated on his hand on her leg, his jaw clenched.

“This is wrong,” he says, but he doesn’t move his hand.

“Why?”

“It could wreck a friendship,”

“Bullshit,” she wraps her arms around his neck, “don’t you want to kiss me?”

There’s a whine that comes from somewhere in the back of Yann’s throat. Polly leans in to kiss it. His hand tightens on her thigh.

“Don’t you want me like I want you?” she whispers into his neck.

Yann turns his head, just slightly, to nudge it against Polly’s.

“Yes,” he confesses, whispers, breathes. A smile breaks across Polly’s face as she inhales her victory.

“So are you going to?”

“Going to?”

“Kiss me,” she breaths and nudges her nose against his, “if you like me, kiss me,”

There’s a shuddering breath, then Yann is leaning forward to press his lips against hers, and it’s everything she’s ever dreamed it would be. His hands move to her hips, clutching and pulling her in as he kisses her again and again, lips incredibly soft and searing. Polly wraps her arms around his neck, one hand sneaking up into the back of his hair and kisses him with everything she’s got. If this should be her only chance, she’s going to give him everything.

Yann breaks away to press kiss after kiss down her neck, and all Polly can do is fist his hair and toss her head back to give him all the access he could possibly desire. He pays particular attention to the curve of her jaw and she hopes to Merlin that he leaves a mark, anything to prove to her tomorrow that this was real, that for even the briefest moment in time he was hers.

He tugs her properly into his lap before resuming his path of affection along the hem of her dress and it’s everything. It’s everything.

“I love you,” she gasps, head swirling with her heartbeat, Yann’s lips, his hands, “God, I love you,”

“I love you,” he repeats, then brings their lips back together.

Polly’s entire body is on fire, there’s heat pooling in her abdomen and flames sparking all over her skin. It’s better than firewhiskey, it’s pure ecstasy, and she doubts she’s ever been so happy in her entire life. Yann’s hand leaves her waist to find the slit in her dress. She gasps, her own hands now shaking as she fumbles for his belt.

“Not here,” he pants, pulling her hands away. Reluctantly she returns her hands to his waist and lurches forward to reconnect their mouths desperately, taking everything she can get when-

“Holy shit,” exclaims Karl.

Yann and Polly pull apart instantly to find a drunken Karl swaying in the entrance way across from them.

“You two are fucking!” he says, jaw dropped open then frowns, “And Rose just told me she’s gay…”

Polly bites her lip and glances at Yann who shoots her an impressed look.

“What else have I missed lately?” Karl’s still thinking out loud, head in his hands as he stumbles over to sit beside them. “Oh my god,” he breathes, “I’m bi, I’m so fucking bi,”

Polly snorts, laughing into Yann’s throat.

“Congrats man,” Yann laughs, patting him on the shoulder.

“I’m serious,” he repeats, louder this time, “Matt Wood could fucking get it!”

“What is going on,” Polly wonders aloud. Less a minute ago she’d been moments away from getting Yann off, something she’s been dreaming of for longer than she’s willing to admit, and now Karl’s appeared from practically nowhere and seems to be having a sexuality crisis.

“Wait!” Karl shouts suddenly, standing up again, “How long have you two been…” he trails off and makes a few obscene gestures.

“As of 5 minutes ago,” Polly says, curling closer into Yann, “so thanks Karl,”

“I think I’m going to throw up,”

“Yeah, thanks mate,” Yann drawls, rubbing his thumb softly over Polly’s waist, “your support means a lot,”

“No I’m being serious,” Karl whispers, and not 5 seconds later he’s leaning forward and vomiting all over the floor and her abandoned heels.

“Ugh!” Polly shrieks, jumping up to move away from him.

“Come on,” Yann says to him, pulling his wand out of his pocket and casting a few scourgify’s to clean up Karl’s face, Polly’s shoes and the floor. As much as she trusts Yann’s ability, she’s certainly never wearing them again.

With her arms crossed, Polly watches as Yann and Karl mutter to each other, her heart melting in her chest again. Something it is so prone to doing when Yann’s around. She touches a hand to her neck, where his lips had been mere minutes ago and lets out a happy sigh.

“Up you get,” Yann encourages, hauling Karl to his feet, and as much as she’d like to just make fun of him, Polly comes around to his other side to help support Karl as they walk back inside, leaving her shoes behind.

It’s a struggle to get him past the teacher’s without arousing suspicion, but with Yann’s charm, they somehow manage. They decide to take him back to Gryffindor with them, not trusting him to make it to Hufflepuff safely, and laugh as he misses several steps up the staircase.

It’s like the old days, before everything went to shit and Craig…well....

She’s momentarily dragged back to sitting with him underneath an old oak tree in third year, when she’d first uttered her feelings aloud for Yann and confessed them to Craig, who’d smiled and pulled her into a gigantic hug, holding her as she cried, as she told him how terrified she was that it would ruin everything.

“Woah!” Karl exclaims as he trips, and Polly’s pulled back to the present as she does her best to haul him up, a considerable struggle in a dress as long as hers.

She looks over to Yann to find him already gazing at her adoringly, a look she’s only ever seen in stupid romance films before, and tries to hide her blush as she grins back at him.

Yann tucks Karl into his own bed, placing several glasses of water beside the bed and lying him sideways.

Karl looks up at them sleepily but still manages to grin cheekily. “Where are _you_ going to sleep, Yanny boy?”

“On the couch,” Yann answers without missing a beat. Polly’s heart gives a painful thump.

“Mhmmm,” Karl hums, still grinning to himself as he closes his eyes.

In the common room, which is still abandoned thanks to the party downstairs, Yann and Polly stand facing each other awkwardly. The flickering light from the fire casting shadows across their faces as they avoid looking each other in the eye.

“Well, thanks for tonight,” Yann murmurs, hands in his pockets and looking at his feet.

Polly, unsure if it’s because of the alcohol or the line they’ve already crossed, steps forward to take his face in her hands and kiss him softly.

“Stay with me,” she whispers, lips less than a hair apart, “sleep in my bed tonight, please,” she adds.

Yann opens his eyes slowly, uncertainty swimming in them. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea,”

Polly kisses him again, and he lets her, tugging her closer and letting his mouth open ever so slightly.

“Please,” she begs, “all we need to do is sleep, please,”  
  
“Okay,” Yann says, his forehead resting against hers, eyes shining as a smile breaks across his face, “alright, okay,”

Polly takes a few steps towards the girl’s dorm and turns back to see Yann run his hands over his face, looking happier than she thinks she’s ever seen him.

“Come on then,” she whispers and offers her hand. Yann takes it, his hand soft in her own, and righter than anything has ever been in her life before as she leads him up to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! My love for this pair knows no limits and it means so much to me if you've read this far! This was inspired by a production of Bare that I saw and is heavily influenced by the songs "One Kiss" and "One" (the contexts of which I have chosen to ignore lol) 
> 
> If you enjoyed please please leave kudos or a comment! It takes two seconds but makes my entire day <3


End file.
